peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Complete Peanuts
The Complete Peanuts is a book series published by Fantagraphics. The series is composed of twenty-six volumes reprinting every Peanuts comic strip in chronological order. A new book in the series was released every six months and each contains two years of strips except for the first volume which includes strips from 1950 to 1952, just under three months longer. Publication of the series was completed in 2016. The first book in the series was published in April 2004, and quickly topped the New York Times Best Seller List. Besides Schulz's work, each book contains an introduction by an influential individual (often one with a connection to Schulz), an index of themes and characters, additional art by designer Seth based on a specific Peanuts panel, and a biography of Schulz written by series editor Gary Groth. In addition, the first volume contains an interview with Schulz conducted by Groth, and an extended biography. For the hardback edition, the front of each book has a picture of one of the Peanuts characters designed by Canadian indie cartoonist Seth Fisher. Paperback editions began publication in 2013 and have comic strips on the front. Previous to The Complete Peanuts, many ''Peanuts'' reprint books had been released by various publishers. Sunday strips are reprinted alongside dailies in black and white and on a relatively small page. To address these problems, Fantagraphics began releasing Peanuts Every Sunday in 2014. Each volume has five years' worth of Sunday strips in color on a coffee table-sized page. Ten volumes will complete all of the Sunday strips. Volume 25 includes the entirety of Lil' Folks and a bonus twenty-sixth includes sketches, interviews, and other material. Hardcovers Hard cover boxed sets All of the volumes are also being released in boxed sets of two, housed in a specially designed slipcase that has a montage of characters' faces on either side. The individual boxes themselves are also available so you can package books that you've purchased. Soft covers In 2013, Fantagraphics started releasing softcover editions of The Complete Peanuts with the same material as the hardcovers but different cover artwork. These covers feature a strip in focus, with three panels on the front. The first volume omits some small drawings that accompanied the essays and the interview has been deleted. Soft cover boxed sets The softcover editions also come in boxed sets of two. The slip covers feature a strip wrapped around it, with two panels on the front and two on the back. ''Peanuts Every Sunday'' :For the 1961 Holt, Rinehart and Winston reprint book, see [[List of Peanuts reprint books|List of ''Peanuts reprint books]]'' Peanuts Every Sunday is a series featuring the Peanuts Sunday strips in full color. These books, unlike the Complete Peanuts series, are scheduled to be released one every year, in ten volumes covering half a decade each, except the first book, which has 1952–55. Slip-cased sets of two are also be available. External links *Homepage from Fantagraphics *[[wikibooks:Annotations of The Complete Peanuts|Annotations of The Complete Peanuts on Wikibooks.]] *Interview with Seth on designing the series *Earlier interview with Seth regarding Schulz's influence on his work es:Snoopy y Carlitos (Colección "Planeta Deagostini") Category:Reprint books Category:2004